A Day In Heaven
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: A continuation of Tezuke Fan's request. After the events of 'A Day in Hell' can Atobe and Sanada realize what they've done is wrong? And if they do will they ever be able to right the wrongs that they committed? You'll have to read to find out!


**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since my last story was posted but I got sick recently and my computer was acting a bit weird and wouldn't let me sign on to anything. So this is the second part of my most recent story 'A Day in Hell' and this is kind of ironically called 'A Day in Heaven' but anyway this is the second part and I really hope ****Tezuke Fan not only enjoys this but also finds that it lives up to her/his expectations. **

**In other news the Nanjiroh/Tezuka fic requested by ****Jellyfish Princess**** is currently in the works once again I was sick lately and wasn't feeling up to writing but I'm working on it and hopefully it will be out soon, so keep an eye out for that!**

**Thank you and I hope you all enjoy reading this story!**

* * *

_Bzzzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_

"K-Keigo you s-should g-get that!" Tezuka gasped as the vibrations from Atobe's phone made pleasure shoot up his spine.

"Oh? I'm sure anyone who's willing to call me more than once in row can hold on for a little bit longer." Atobe smirked before pressing the still vibrating phone up against Tezuka's balls.

"Besides I'm sure it's just Sanada, and he can wait."

* * *

After the realization that they had just raped Tezuka finally sunk in Sanada and Atobe decided to at least attempt to make the situation not as horrible as it seemed. Not to mention the original plan had been to just go to Seigaku and convince Tezuka to go back to Atobe's mansion with them so they could try and court him. But some how Tachibana, Kite and that Kuki kid from god knows where had over heard them talking about Tezuka and decided to jump into the conversation.

It turned out that those three had been listening in on the conversation once they heard Tezuka's name come up and had mistaken Atobe and Sanada's plans for courtship as plans to 'hit it and quit it' as Kite had so vulgarly put it. But before Atobe and Sanada had a chance to really think of an excuse or talk themselves out of the situation they were already leaving the cafe and on the way to Seigaku.

Then before they knew it Tezuka was already back at the Atobe mansion sedated and sitting up against the back wall of Atobe's room. And the horrible situation just snowballed into a terrifying situation once Sanada actually started to play along with this whole 'hit it and quit it game'. But after they had finished raping him Atobe had let him cry onto his shoulder before they calmed him down enough to explain what had actually transpired and convince him that they originally had not meant for any harm to come to him. Or that he would lose his virginity this way.

He had eventually allowed them to court him, and it had taken some considerable effort but he also allowed them to take their new found relationship to the next level. Or half way to the next level because at first they hadn't been allowed to touch anything below the belt nor were they allowed to do anything he was uncomfortable with, not that they really wanted to make him uncomfortable anyways.

After a week or two they had finally been permitted to touch him a considerably improved amount and Tezuka was willing to be more open to suggestions now that Atobe and Sanada had proven to him that they weren't just in it to have sex with him. But it still was difficult to convince him that even though some of the things they propose may seem weird or painful, both Sanada and Atobe knew fully well what they were doing and whether or not it would be detrimental to him. _Not that he didn't still try and talk them out of it._

Like the time they tried to convince him to use a small bullet vibrator, the original idea was for him to wear it at school but Tezuka had refused to even think about the suggestion. Sanada however had been surprisingly persistent about the idea and eventually Tezuka agreed to at least try it, as it turned out Tezuka ended up liking it even though he wouldn't admit it. Or the time Atobe somehow managed to convince Tezuka to let them put clamps on his nipples, which did not in fact end as well as the vibrator incident, mostly because it was suddenly made known that Tezuka's nipples were extremely sensitive.

* * *

But back to present time, Atobe knew full well that it was Sanada calling because they had agreed to meet at Atobe's mansion so that they could spend the longer than normal weekend with Tezuka. Usually Sanada wouldn't call Atobe for anything but something was probably causing him to be late or some family priority had come up and he was calling to let them know he wouldn't be there. Which ever it ended up being, all it meant was that Atobe got more alone time with Tezuka, and he was more than willing to use that to his advantage seeing as he recently found something new he wanted to try.

"Keigo!" Tezuka yelped as Atobe pushed him onto the soft mattress of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back I want to try something." Atobe placed a chaste kiss onto Tezuka's forehead before getting up off the bed and trotting out of his room.

It took a few minutes for him to return but when he did the things he carried in his arms caused Tezuka's eyebrows to raise up towards his hair line. In Atobe's arms was a tennis racquet, a industrial size bottle of lavender scented body oil, some clear grip tape, and several different shapes and sizes of vibrators.

"W-what are those for?" Tezuka stammered as Atobe dropped everything onto the bed and stumbled back onto the mattress before picking up the oil and one of the smallest vibrators.

"I told you I wanted to try something new." Atobe answered distractedly as he coated both his fingers and the small bullet shaped vibrator in some oil.

Before Tezuka could ask another question Atobe had already moved forward and started kissing him while simultaneously working the toy into Tezuka's entrance. Tezuka squirmed then let out a startled squeak when a sudden burst of pleasure shot up his spine as the vibrator buzzed to life inside of him. Atobe smirked into the kiss as he slowly turned the dial up and watched as the other male started wiggling and writhing against the bed.

Holding Tezuka down on his back slightly he reached over and plucked two more of the small bullet vibrators off the bed along with the roll of clear tape. Atobe placed the sex toys against Tezuka's nipples then tore off a piece of tape with his teeth and taped them down. Leaning back he started the vibrations off on one of the lower levels and turned to pull another, bigger toy off the bed.

Atobe pulled the still vibrating bullet out and without even taking the second to turn it off he threw it to the other side of the bed and pressed another toy up against his entrance.

"N-No! Keigo-"

"Ssh it's alright I'll make sure it doesn't hurt." Atobe calmly told Tezuka as he slid the bigger dildo into him.

"That's not what I-Ah!" Tezuka moaned as he was filled and held open, it felt strange, he had only ever had smaller vibrators in him.

The dildo was hard, cold and seemed to stretch him in weird ways as the rough bumpy texture made its way in and out of him, brushing up against his inner walls. Tezuka gasped and panted as the thick intrusion finally brushed up against his prostate. But just when it seemed to be getting easier to take Atobe pulled it out and leaned up to kiss him again.

He felt Atobe place his hands on either side of his hips and didn't fight when he was rolled onto his stomach. As the vibrations against his sensitive nipples increased he pressed his face into the bed and groaned. Then he heard a soft rustling and the slick noises of Atobe rubbing the body oil onto something, but as he turned his head to glance at what Atobe was doing he felt an even bigger object press against his opening.

Tezuka looked behind him and let out a soft whimper when he realized that Atobe had a tennis racquet positioned at his buttocks.

"Atobe that wont fit!" He said in a voice that sounded more like it was pleading rather than stating a fact.

"Yes it will," Was the only reply he got before the handle started to inch its way into him.

He let out a loud strangled gasp and tried to crawl up the bed away from the racquet only to find himself semi pinned under Atobe's body. The racquet stretched him even more so than the previous dildo and despite the fact that he had been prepared it still hurt and burned as the handle forced him body to stretch. Tezuka felt like he was going to die, right here on this bed with a tennis racquet shoved halfway up his ass and his rival and lover pushing it into him, and when Atobe went to pull the racquet out and thrust it back in Tezuka felt as if he actually did die.

* * *

"You're an idiot Atobe"

"How dare you insult Ore-sama!"

Tezuka groaned and shifted as the voices of his lover slowly roused him from his nap. After Atobe had been satisfied with shoving a tennis racquet in a place a racquet should have never been he had taken the time to fuck Tezuka himself before finally allowing him to rest without fear of random objects being inserted into him while he slept.

And Tezuka would have slept much more peacefully had his butt not ached so much. Usually it took until the next morning for the soreness to settle into his body but after today's fiasco it hadn't even taken 5 minutes. Not to mention the only reason Tezuka eventually fell asleep was because he couldn't stand the soreness anymore and had taken a sleeping pill.

Atobe however thought that the sore feeling and fatigue was well worth the pleasure he got out of it. "_Lets see if Atobe still thinks that after he's had a racquet shoved where the sun doesn't shine." Tezuka thought before pulling a pillow down over his ears and drifting back into peaceful sleep. _

**The End. **


End file.
